Mask
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Malcolm hated to look how her strong willed sister came back from Tartarus looking wrecked while her boyfriend, the son of Poseidon looked the same as ever. Percy was still sane but Annabeth was not. Malcolm hated him for it.


**Mask**

**Summary: ** Malcolm hated to look how her strong willed sister came back from Tartarus looking wrecked while her boyfriend, the son of Poseidon looked the same as ever. Percy was still sane but Annabeth was not. Malcolm hated him for it.

* * *

"_Annabeth, please let us help you!" Malcolm tried to rein in his blonde sister to no avail._

"_No, you don't understand!" she said shivering. Her normally calm gray eyes looked wild and insane. "I need Percy. Where's Percy?"_

_Malcolm gritted his teeth. It was Percy this, Percy that and he hated how stronger the green-eyed teen was while his sister was nothing but an almost vegetative state if this continues._

"_Annabeth, you know that Percy is discussing with Reyna and the Romans for-"_

"_No!" Annabeth interrupted "Reyna… she likes Percy. He would leave me. He would leave me in darkness… in an island"_

_The son of Athena hated every moment of this. Annabeth was sane and collected only when Percy was there. Like all heroes, Malcolm knew that the son of Poseidon would eventually give up on Annabeth and leave her._

"_Annabeth, I'm here," a very familiar voice made Annabeth look up in happiness._

"_Percy?" she smiled "Is this really you, Seaweed Brain?"_

_The green eyed teen cracked a smile, his green eyes just as gentle as Malcolm could remember._

"_Gaea won't hurt you. It's all over know Wise Girl," he rubbed small circles on her back "I'm here and I won't leave you _ever._"_

* * *

It was night time today and Malcolm could not sleep so he walked around the camp. Technically, they were not allowed to do that but Chiron put off the ban as most of the campers suffered from severe nightmares but today, it was only the blonde son of Athena.

He was free to voice his thoughts.

He hated Percy for making Annabeth look weak and insane.

He loathed Percy for being strong, gentle and perfect.

Perfection was something the children of Athena sought for but that idiotic son of Poseidon did it easily.

Percy fell in Tartarus yet he was standing tall.

He led the fall of Gaea.

He was trusted by both Romans and Greeks.

He was bright and cheery as if he did not yet gone through war.

And Malcolm hated Percy for it

Envied him more for it

"Stop meddling!" an enraged voice yelled from the training area "Get away from my head!"

Malcolm froze seeing a distressed Percy holding his sword. His sea green eyes were darker than normal and they had flecks of gold in it. The son of Poseidon looked menacing and mad.

"Just because you're angry at me doesn't mean I allowed you to make yourself at home inside my head! Just because this is your curse, doesn't mean I'd kill everyone. Go away!"

Malcolm did not know what to say as Percy flung his sword on his own neck.

"Say, if I kill myself, would you go away?" Percy asked seriously as tears fell down from his eyes "I'm tired of being strong! I'm tired of the gods! I'm sick of it all, especially with both of you in my head conversing of how to take over the world! Leave me alone!"

"Percy stop!" Malcolm held Percy as he struggled to get the sword out of Percy's grasp.

"Annabeth?" Percy tilted his head then grinned "Did you see how I made Misery feel miserable?"

"What?" Malcolm suddenly blurted out, scared at seeing how a grinning Percy looked dangerous instead of the usual happy aura, it was one of sadistic pleasure.

"Malcolm?" Percy finally blinked "Did you see him?"

The blonde only looked blank, confused.

"He was always there in my mind," Percy began bitterly "He loved only Annabeth and Mom. As for the rest, they could just die. He never cared. He lived to cause pain."

"Who was he then? Kronus?"

Percy snorted, "No. He was still me. The sea is after all changeable."

"You have a dark side," Malcolm stated. "And what about Kronus? He's there?"

"No. It was only a curse that something like Kronus would be there but yes, it was a curse from Kronus."

Malcolm felt that he was being lied to. There was some truth from it but Malcolm knew there was a lie.

"Does Annabeth know?"

"She suspects. We both have enough curses down there."

There was a tense silence.

"I hope you won't tell anyone," Percy requested but Malcolm felt that it was an order.

"Why, Percy"

"If I break, there would be people who'd break too."

Malcolm shivered at the dark monotonic response of Percy. His eyes held madness and darkness far worse than Annabeth's. Malcolm never knew of this malicious side of the impeccable and strong Percy Jackson and the son of Athena had to concede that this was very daunting for him. True, he had a glimpse of this side during the war with Kronus when Percy laughed like a ravaging demon as he destroyed an army of monsters by himself.

But this was different

Crueler and more vicious

"This is-"

"Sucks," Percy interrupted and sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's getting worse each day. I found it hard to sleep. Ta… _He _ could control me by then."

Malcolm examined the weary look if their 'leader'. Dark circles were prominent on his eyes which would not have been noticeable when he was acting his strong façade. Despite the son of Athena's worry, he knew Percy hid something but he won't pry and he had his theories. None of them good

"What do you mean by that?" Malcolm had to ask despite dreading the answer himself.

"Imagine Luke's case but worse," Percy answered dryly. "I don't know how long I would be in control. I'm starting to slip and I could barely keep up with who my enemies or allies are."

Malcolm had to admit that Percy did make a lot of enemies. Despite how many demigods admire and revere…. Wait...

"What did Octavian ask now?" Malcolm growled. He never did like that scawny snake.

Percy laughed sinisterly, "Poison would you believe that?"

Malcolm could believe that. The blonde politician had been jealous with Percy than with his fellow Roman. While Jason was a natural leader, he was very much like his sister Thalia.

Children of the king of the gods were expected to be leaders and they are skilled with that. They have an air of authority that you shouldn't question and most of the time, they ruled with fear. Percy on the other hand was charismatic and winningsome. He was like honey that attracts bees. This was a leader who concerns and associates with his comrades. All of them were his equals and would die for them. Everyone felt safer with him and they follow him out of free will and loyalty.

This is why Percy can't afford to break.

Once he does, countless others would too.

Malcolm can't even imagine the wrath Poseidon (or even Neptune because that Roman aspect was still protective of his son) would do once he learned his son's mental instability due to his stay at Tartarus and Zeus/Jupiter still demanded him to fight.

"Malcolm… I have a favor to ask."

"What is it Percy?"

Malcolm asked despite knowing what his request would be.

"If you see a hint that I'm not me anymore…. Kill me"

There was a reason why Percy's most dangerous flaw was loyalty. But even Malcolm knew that insanity could change a person… like Annabeth.

"I understand."

Malcolm could see relief in those eyes. The kind Percy he knew and had unconsciously looked up to was back.

"Thanks."

But Malcolm would be damned if Percy was alone here.

"But you have to promise to fight him too. You conquered Tartarus so it wouldn't be hard for you to do it again. We''d find a way to remove him from you."

Malcom expected shock but Percy only nodded serious for once. "I knew you would. Annabeth suspected back then but she was scared to know she would lose me. I don't want her hurted but I can't let this monster have a killing spree."

"Hurted isn't a word," Malcolm can't help but say it. Despite looking solemn and contemplatative… Percy Jackson was still a seaweed brain and this grim side of him doesn't suit him at all.

"Hmph. Once a child of Athena, always a child of Athena."

This was the Percy Jackson he knew. The one who has the ability to inspire hope even in the most direst situation.

"Whatever you say, Jackson."

The hero, leader, comrade, friend and family

Malcolm would support him so he won't break because it would break the morale of demigods, both Greek and Roman.

It would drive Annabeth into insanity.

Malcolm would help Percy keep his mask until they find a way to remove Tartarus because Malcolm doesn't want to fulfill Percy's request.


End file.
